Facets of a Jewel
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Jason goes undercover at a mine in the underground city of Lulo, and discovers a "diamond in the rough". Who is she? Will he fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__This story was written for the BOTP mailing list fic swap challenge. It takes place before the team meets Mala for the first time. Here was my challenge from Evangelina: __The Condor meets and starts dating an attractive blond. Like most of his attractions, this one is a Galactor. In fact, it is Katse/Onna Taicho in her female form (or Mala if you are a BotP person). Writer's choice whether the story is humor/comedy, angst, drama, etc; I am fine with adult themes if you choose to go with more serious._

**Facets of a Jewel**

A familiar scenario was happening once again. The young man jogged down the hallways of Center Neptune and shuffled into Chief Anderson's office. He took a minute to catch his breath and then propped his hand against the door frame.

Anderson eyed Jason with disdain, folding both hands neatly under his chin. "Well-"

"It was the traffic, Chief; I got here as soon as I could." Jason replied.

"Not soon enough," The Chief responded sharply, "the team went on without you…"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Jason argued," besides, no one else has to deal with traffic like I do. Even Princess can get through it on her bike."

"No excuses, Jason!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Chief, but it's the truth." Jason turned his back to his superior and started to leave.

Anderson pounded his fist on his desk. "Jason, you have not been dismissed! You will address me with respect, unless you want to be demoted!" He shouted.

Jason stopped in his tracks, keeping his back to the Chief.

"Sorry, Sir." He muttered under his breath sarcastically. "What else is there? You must've thought the team could handle things without me. There's no need for me to be here."

"Jason, you know that your presence on the team is just as important as anyone else's. The team is only on patrol right now, but I have just received some new information that might be a clue about Zoltar's next move."

Jason's eyes widened as he turned himself back around to face his superior once more. "Are you going to call Mark?"

"I tried. Zark's visual influx capacitors are jammed, and he can't get through to the Crab Nebula at the moment. I'll need you to take care of this mission."

_So, the lowly second-in-command is needed after all_…Jason smirked, and sat down on the couch. "Fill me in, Chief."

Anderson projected a map onto the wall.

"The underground city of Lulo has had a sudden rush of tourists. A woman named Marcia Tate recently discovered a gem mine in the outskirts of the city."

"Gems? What kind? "

"Many different kinds… emeralds, rubies, diamonds, tourmalines... Ms. Tate has opened a business called the Lucky Strike mine. Tourists can buy buckets of soil and rock, and sift through to find gems. Then, they take their finds to Ms. Tate's experts, who can appraise their goods. The experts offer to have the gems cut and made into jewelry, for a price."

"Sounds like a legitimate tourist trap to me, Chief."

"My informant tells me that he has seen Spectran crab tanks in the vicinity and we have reason to believe that Ms. Tate may be connected to Spectra in some way. I'd like for you to stay in Lulo, and get as close as you can to the Lucky Strike mine. Find out as much as you can about Ms. Tate."

"What about Mark and the others?"

"I'll fill them in as soon as I can. Zark is still trying to contact the Phoenix as we speak." Anderson stood up by his desk as Jason started for the door.

"Jason…" His features softened a bit as he spoke. He realized that his second-in-command had grown tired of walking in the Eagle's shadow and playing the "black sheep" of the team. Jason was just as capable as Mark, only much more strong-willed. It was time for Jason to lead a mission.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Be careful, and good luck."

"Yes, sir!" Jason replied, as he ran out and headed for his car.

88888888888888888

Jason pulled up outside the Lucky Strike mine. The place was bustling with tourists. All around him, people were sifting through buckets of dirt, jumping for joy and squealing when they found something that looked valuable.

A man dressed in a flannel shirt, with overalls, a floppy hat and an artificial-looking gray beard walked up to Jason and introduced himself.

"Welcome to the Lucky Strike!" He drawled. "Ya want a small bucket for $10, a medium for $25, or a large for $50? If yer' real serious, I can getcha the giant size, for $100."

Jason shook the old man's hand, and waved the other hand in the air. "No, thanks, Mr.-"

"Fred…Prospector Fred Gorham…" The old guy grinned, revealing a row of grimy teeth.

"Ok, Mr. Gorham," Jason began, "I'm Jason, and I'm looking for a job."

"A job?" Fred's eyes twinkled; he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, why didn't ya say so? We're so busy right now, we can hardly keep up. Ever used explosives?"

"Well, actually…" Jason wanted to say 'that's Princess' job', but he nodded instead. "Yes I have."

"Good! Good!" Fred clapped a large, dirty hand on Jason's shoulder, and led him over to the gift shop. "Let's go meet the boss. She's a little rough around the edges, but you'll get used to 'er."

Mr. Gorham rapped his knuckles on the office door in the back of the shop. "Ms. Tate? You in there?"

"What do you want, now, Fred?" A deep, female voice bellowed.

"I brought someone here to meet you. Says he wants a job."

"Come in, then, but make it quick. I'm busy."

The door cracked open and Jason walked in.

There, behind a large desk with a cell phone in hand, was a very tall, very striking blonde. She appeared to be in her early thirties, and she had an extremely powerful presence. The Condor watched as her eyes slid up and down his form.

"This is Jason, ma'am." The old prospector introduced the two.

"Marcia Tate. I am the founder of the Lucky Strike." Ms. Tate held out her hand, and Jason squeezed it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Tate."

The tall woman eyed Fred once more. "Leave us, Fred. Get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." Fred replied. He turned on his heels and exited the office.

The statuesque blonde then stood up and motioned to Jason, "Sit down, Jason, and call me Marcia. Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from?" A soft smile curled on her ruby lips.

"Riga." He lied. "I just got out of the army and moved back to Earth."

"Interesting." She tapped her long, red nails against her chin. "Do you have your credentials with you? Of course, we'll need to do a background check…"

"I can get them to you…" Jason smirked and cocked his head to one side. He hoped a little flirtation would encourage her to hire him on the spot. "Fred didn't tell me that his boss was so beautiful."

"You're too kind, Jason." Tate's spiked heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked around her desk and over to the young man.

She traced her long, bony fingers along his jaw line, and turned his face up, so that he was looking directly into her steel blue eyes. "I would really like to have a handsome, strong young man like you working for me. But I must have these forms filled out as soon as possible." She handed him a small stack of papers.

Jason stood up and looked Marcia directly in the eyes. There was no way he'd let this woman intimidate him.

"Ok, have it your way, Ms. Tate." He was so close to her, she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. She could feel her heart beating just a bit faster, as he finished his statement. "I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll be ready to work."

Marcia grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She admired his lean, muscular form and firm backside as he swaggered out of the office. _Just what I was looking for...you're hired_…she thought to herself.

8888888888888

Jason left the mine, and went on to the place he would be staying. Zark had arranged ahead of time for him to live in a small, fully furnished rental house on the outskirts of town. It was nicely decorated, with two bedrooms and one bathroom, and a small, cozy kitchen.

"Not bad, Zark." He muttered as he walked in and plopped down on the couch. "Well, looks like this is home, sweet home for a while. I can't say I'm gonna miss my beat up trailer."

He sat quietly for a few moments, and then raised his wrist to call Chief Anderson. "Come in, Chief, this is Jason."

"Jason," Anderson's voice was riddled with static, but Jason could make the words out. "What have you found out?"

"I met Marcia Tate today…creepy woman." Jason answered. "She needs to see my credentials before she'll hire me. Do you think you could come up with something?"

"I'll get right on it, Jason."

"Oh, one more thing, Chief. I told them I was from Riga, and that I just left the army and moved back to earth. I need you to make sure to have some references to demolitions, too. Not sure exactly why, but they wanted to know if I had experience with explosives."

"Got it, Jason. I'll have it to you tomorrow. Now get some rest."

"Right, Chief." Jason switched off his communicator, pulled out the application forms given to him by Ms. Tate, and started filling them out.

8888888888888888

Early the next morning, Anderson's fake credentials arrived at Jason's door. _I knew I could count on you, Chief…_he thought as he signed for the delivery.

He looked over the "official-looking" documents carefully. _Impressive…  
_Then, he made one last check to make sure that his application matched his new credentials before he left for the mine.

After everything was finished, he climbed into his car and made his way back to Ms. Tate.

Again, the place was packed; bustling tourists, with wild children running about, and babies whining, as they sat in strollers vying for their parents' attention.

All were focused on their glittery goal, hoping to find "the big one", the gem that would change their lives. Every significant find was announced over a PA system by Prospector Fred, himself, causing a frenzied buzz among the audience.

Jason waved at Fred, and continued on through the gift shop, where T-shirts, mugs, and magnets of all shapes and sizes were being purchased in bulk as though they, too, were made of solid gold.

Along the walls, two women sat behind long counters, while bright lights focused on the tables in front of them. Customers lined up around the perimeter of the store, waiting impatiently to have their treasures evaluated.

The Condor kept walking until he reached the back of the store, and knocked softly on Ms. Tate's door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Jason Allen, Ms. Tate. I've brought you my paperwork."

Immediately, the harsh voice softened. "Jason, come in. I'm glad you were able to bring it back to me so quickly."

Jason opened the door and noticed that Ms. Tate's attire was much more revealing than when he had met her before. He trained his eyes to avoid the cleavage that was calling his name.

Marcia stood up and walked closer to Jason. "As you can see, we are growing too fast. We can hardly keep up. Our poor boy, Jimmy can't haul the dirt in fast enough."

Jason handed her his forms. He watched as she scanned them quickly and smiled. "Looks like you are over-qualified, Jason. We'd love to have you. How does $12 an hour sound?"

"Sounds fine, Mrs. Tate." Jason replied. He would have taken any amount, so long as he was able to work at the mine and keep an eye on things.

"Jason, I thought I told you to call me Marcia," Her deep voice softened to nearly a whisper and her eyes pierced right through him.

He grinned back at her, his own voice softening, echoing hers.

"When do I start…Marcia?"

Her slim hand slid around his shoulders, "Let me introduce you to everyone. Come with me."

Jason observed Marcia's visage hardening as she passed through the doorway into the front of the store. Her arm slid away from Jason's shoulders as they approached the two women behind the appraisal desk.

"Renee, Kayla, this is our new deliveryman, Jason."

The two women walked away from their desks and stood at attention when Mrs. Tate spoke to them. They both nodded and smiled at Jason, but didn't dare to speak. He could feel their eyes boring through him. They each stifled a flirtatious giggle.

Marcia's eyebrows knit together as she immediately noticed their attraction to the new hire. She glanced over their shoulders at the long line of weary customers and then regarded the girls icily. "Why is this line so long? What is the hold up, here?"

Kayla cowered as if she had been struck. "We're sorry, ma'am, but it takes some time to finish an appraisal, and there are only two of us."

"Shut up!" Marcia bellowed. "Get back to work, both of you!"

The two girls scrambled back to their former positions.

"Lazy bums, both of them." Marcia mumbled under her breath.

Jason's eyes knit together as he glanced back at his new boss in disbelief.

_Scary_…he thought to himself.

Marcia then led him to a back room, where an old gentleman sat on a stool, staring intently at something through a large magnifying glass mounted on his head. He jumped when Marcia addressed him.

"Olaf, did I scare you?" Marcia chuckled in low, soft tones.

"Ma…Marcia, it's you…" He breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the large lens up onto his forehead. As he turned, Jason noticed his unusual blue eyes. The color was so light, it nearly matched the whites of his eyes.

Her voice became soft, almost sickeningly sweet, and similar to the way she sounded when she addressed Jason in the office.

"I wanted you to meet the new deliveryman. This is Jason Allen."

"Nice to meet you, Olaf." Jason extended his hand.

"That's Mr. Mannheim to you, son." Olaf barked. He kept his hands in his lap and sneered at the new recruit.

"Sorry, Mr. Mannheim." Jason emphasized the title sarcastically and narrowed his eyes back at the old man. _This guy reeks of Spectra_…Jason thought to himself.

Ms. Tate interrupted his thoughts. "How are things going, Olaf?"

"Very well indeed, Marcia, dear. I've never had so much work. The girls are doing a fine job of selling the jewelry."

The tall blonde's voice took on a harsher tone. "I'll be the judge of that." Her eyes took on a distant look, as though she was deep in thought.

Olaf cleared his throat, in an effort to snap her out of it.

She looked back at Jason. "Let's go. I want to introduce you to the person you'll be working most closely with."

She led her new deliveryman to a large pickup truck, and handed him the keys.

"This is what you'll be driving back and forth from the mine site. Jimmy will load it with rock, and you'll bring it to the area behind the office. Once you arrive, Fred will help you load it into the buckets."

8888888888888888

Marcia drove separately in a red sports car and led Jason to an area at the very edge of the city.

Jason peered through the windshield as he drove, glancing up the rocky crater walls at the sparkling shaft of light that poured down into the city.

Most of the underground city ran on solar power. The only natural light came from solar panels that covered the top of the huge crater where Lulo was situated.

The car in front of him slowed down and pulled in near another pickup truck, identical to his own.

A young, muscular blonde man ambled up to the ruby colored vehicle. "Hi there, Ms. Tate."

"Getting a lot done, Jimmy?" She inquired, her demeanor became more authoritative.

"Yes, ma'am. Just finished another blast, and I'm loading my truck up now."

Jason climbed out of the truck and approached the pair.

"Good. I have some news for you. Jason, here is going to be helping you with deliveries from now on. I expect you to take him under wing."

Jimmy nodded enthusiastically, his eyes wide with curiosity about the newcomer. He held out a beefy hand to his new partner. "I'm Jimmy, but most of my friends call me Jimbo."

_Jimbo? Is this guy for real? Why am I suddenly hearing the dueling banjos song in my head? _Jason smirked as his hand was nearly crushed by Jimmy's monster handshake.

"Easy, Jimbo, I need my hand for work…" Jason chuckled.

Jimmy pulled his hand back and ran it through his blond locks self-consciously. "Sorry, Jason. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's ok, Jimbo." Jason chuckled. _Seemed like "Jimbo" was more like "Dumbo"…_

Marcia smiled warmly at Jason. "I'll leave you two to your deliveries, then. Jason, be sure to stop by my office before you leave. I want to hear about how your first day went."

Jason nodded and waved goodbye as Ms. Tate pulled away in her convertible.

"Boy, the boss lady sure seems to like you, Jason. You're a lucky guy. She doesn't like many people, except maybe Olaf." Jimmy commented.

"Why does she like Olaf so much?"

"I dunno. Guess it's because she's known him for a very long time. I think he knows her family or something. Anyway, let's get to work. We've got some blastin' to do and two trucks to load now."

88888888888888888

Two weeks had passed without incident. He continued to report back to the Chief daily and to give updates on any suspicious activity.

Jason dutifully fulfilled his mission, working at the mines from morning until night, getting to know the mine employees and locals in Lulo. He also spent time getting to know Marcia better, hanging around her office after he had clocked out, and flirting with her in order to establish a relationship.

One evening in particular, Marcia stopped him as he walked out of her office.

"Jason…"

"Hmmm?" He paused and turned his head.

"How would you like to come to my home for dinner?"

"Dinner? Yeah, that sounds great, Marcia…"

His blue-gray eyes sparkled. _Now I'm getting somewhere…_

"Come with me, then. I just need to lock up the store."

Jason followed the tall, thin blonde as she closed up the mine for the evening. She passed Olaf on his way out. The old man eyed Jason suspiciously.

"Good night, Olaf." Marcia reached out to the strange looking old man and hugged him gently.

Olaf responded warmly to her, but kept his eye on her companion. He whispered something into her ear.

Jason could just make out her low response. "Don't worry. He's fine."

The pair then left Olaf and walked to her car.

Jason sat down in the passenger seat.

"I'm not used to being the passenger." He chuckled.

A sly grin spread across Marcia's face. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

She peeled out of the driveway, and flew down the winding roads out to the suburbs.

"You drive just like I do." Jason flashed a huge grin.

Marcia smiled back. "I enjoy high speed. It's exhilarating."

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Jason drawled.

It was an unusually bright, moonlit evening. Beams of white light were magnified through the clear tiles that formed the roof of the underground city.

Marcia's visage was much softer than normal. She appeared more relaxed, and her silhouette was truly beautiful, basked in the filtered moonlight.

Jason decided to start the conversation once more. "You know, I don't think Olaf likes me very much."

Marcia turned and flashed a brilliant smile. "Don't worry about Olaf. He's harmless. He's just very protective of me. He doesn't think anyone is good enough…"

"I see," Jason replied. "So he thinks you…and me…?"

Marcia's cheeks were suddenly flooded with color. "I'm sorry Jason, I've said too much. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"No, not at all. Marcia, I find you very attractive."

Marcia smiled as her hand slid from the gear shift and found its way over to Jason's hand. "I find you very attractive, too, Jason. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but that is one of the reasons I hired you."

"You have good taste." Jason chuckled softly.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Marcia's house. It was a modest, neat home. Very different than what he had expected. She walked in and turned on the light.

"Make yourself at home, Jason." She motioned to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah. I'll take a beer, if you've got it."

Marcia nodded. "I'll check."

She left and Jason listened while she fumbled around in the kitchen.

"I'll just be outside." He called out to her. "Just want to get some fresh air. It's such a beautiful night."

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Marcia called from the kitchen.

Jason stepped outside and noticed that her front porch had a swing. He sat down and looked up at the artificial sky.

_I'll bet these people really miss seeing the moon and stars_… he thought.

He then took the opportunity to check in with the Chief.

"Come in Chief," He spoke quietly into his wristband.

"Any news, Jason?"

"I am at Ms. Tate's house now. Trying to get more information."

"Good work. We have located the team. They were sidetracked by a mecha, but they are on their way home now. I may send them your way soon, so be looking for them, but don't acknowledge that you know them. I don't want to risk your cover."

Jason looked alarmed. "That's not necessary, Chief. I can handle it on my own."

"Negative, Jason. I am sending you some backup in case things get heavy. That is final."

Jason heard familiar footsteps heading his way.

"Thanks a lot, Chief." He drawled sarcastically. He was disappointed that the Chief didn't have more trust in him, but he didn't have time to argue. "Ms. Tate is coming. I gotta go."

He quickly cut his communicator off, and listened to Marcia opening the squeaky screen door.

"Did I hear you talking to someone out here?" She asked.

Jason nodded his head, and draped and arm lazily across the back of the swing. "Yes, I was talking to you. I was just wondering if you ever missed seeing the moon and stars."

Marcia sat down on the swing next to him.

_Such a simple earthling_…she thought.

"No, Jason, I am not used to seeing the moon and stars to begin with. My home planet is so polluted…" She handed him a glass of wine. "Will this do?"

Jason nodded once again.

"Home planet? You mean you're not from earth?"

Marcia sipped from her glass and shook her head. "That is why I moved here. I wanted to start a new life."

"And you chose Lulo?"

"It was my brother's idea. Turns out it was a good choice."

"Yeah, the mine does a great business." Jason admitted. "Your father lives here?"

Marcia nodded. "Olaf…Count Olaf, actually."

"Olaf? So that means you are a Countess?"

"I was." Marcia stated matter-of-factly. "Now I am Marcia Tate, entrepreneur…"

They both chuckled. Jason wanted to know more, but he didn't want to push. He had already made his way to her house, and didn't want to risk her turning on him.

He spoke up. "I have to say, I respect your courage, coming to a new planet, and becoming a successful business owner. I find that attractive in a woman…"

His arm had been draped loosely around Marcia's shoulders as they sat talking and sipping from their drinks on the swing.

He was surprised to realize that he was actually enjoying Marcia's company. She was not the scary monster boss that she portrayed at work. She seemed softer to him as she spoke about her life…more vulnerable. Perhaps there was much more to Marcia Tate.

Now that he had found a little liquid courage, the moment was right, and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Once the barrier between them had been crossed, they both embraced each other and kissed with reckless abandon. As their ardor deepened, they found themselves fumbling their way back into the house, and collapsing on the living room floor.

He was surprised and intrigued to see what an aggressive lover she was…so unlike anyone he had been with before. It was evident by her actions that Marcia was in charge, and Jason allowed her to be. There was a spark of danger about her, as though she could turn on him and kill him at any moment. But he wasn't afraid. It was exciting, almost intoxicating to be with a woman who took charge of the situation the way Marcia did.

When the lovemaking had ended, Marcia and Jason lay still in each other's arms, still locked in a tender embrace.

"That was fantastic." Jason sighed happily.

"I agree, Jason. You are the best lover I have ever had." Marcia smiled.

Then, her smile faded. "Oh no…the casserole is burning!"

She leapt to her feet and tore off for the kitchen. Jason admired her naked form as she left the room. He couldn't believe he had just made love to this mysterious woman.

Marcia returned with a sheepish look on her face. "I am so sorry, Jason. How about some sandwiches?"

Jason pulled on his pants and grinned back at her. "No need to worry. Sandwiches are fine. It was worth it."

After getting dressed, the two sat down at a small table to eat, when suddenly, the phone rang.

Marcia answered in an annoyed tone.

"I am a little busy right now…" She answered.

"Yes, I understand, right away…"

She gazed at Jason apologetically. "I am sorry, Jason. I have to leave. My father needs me to help him with something. You are welcome to stay here tonight. I'll be back later."

"Your father needs you this late?"

"Yes. He is rather ill, and needs my assistance from time to time. I'll return to you soon, love." Marcia brushed the damp hair from his forehead and kissed him gently.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Jason. You know how Olaf feels about you. I'll be back soon. Get some rest, I may want more from you when I return." She smiled.

"More, huh? Yes, ma'am." Jason grinned at her, performing a mock salute.

He watched her walk out the door and start her car.

"I'll be damned if I am letting her go alone. Something's not right about this." He grumbled to himself.

The Condor then dashed out and clung to her back bumper, hanging on for dear life as she sped down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Facets of a Jewel (cont'd.)**

It was just as he had thought. Marcia was not heading to another house; she was headed back to the mine.

She parked the car and walked around to the back of the store. Jason shadowed her, keeping himself hidden behind the rocks nearby. He watched as she greeted her father. Then, they both stood silently together, watching several Spectran crab mechas approach.

Jason gaped as he watched many green clad goons and then Zoltar, himself walk out to greet them.

"I knew it." He whispered to himself. "Marcia is being bullied by the Spectrans. I'll have to put a stop to this…" Jason unzipped the leg pocket in his pants, and pulled out his gun. Then, he stood up, dislodging several large rocks in the process, causing them to cascade down the small cliff he was standing on. A hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back down.

"Shhh, Jason, ol' buddy, it's just me…Jimbo."

"Jimbo, what are you doing here? I almost killed you." Jason whispered, slightly annoyed by the interference. 

"You don't want to take on that guy, Jason. That's Zoltar. He's the leader of Planet Spectra."

"I know who he is, Jimbo." Jason griped. "But what is he doing?"

"Ms. Tate and Olaf are giving him their gems. He uses them for his army somehow."

"So Zoltar is bullying them into giving him their profits? What does he need gems for?"

"Same as everybody else, I guess. There's good money in gems, and they use the diamonds in their weapons, I think." Jimbo replied softly. "Don't worry, though, I talked to Chief Anderson at the Federation, and he's gonna send out the G-Force team. Haven't seen 'em yet, though."

Zoltar and his men heard the commotion and immediately stood at attention.

"What was that?" Zoltar shouted.

Marcia eyed the nearby cliff and calmed the Spectran leader down.

"Just a simple rockslide. It happens all the time, Zoltar. There is nothing to worry about. Now let's get on with the transfer."

"Very well." Zoltar agreed. He watched carefully as the goons loaded box after box into the mechas. He stopped one goon and examined the contents of the container.

"This isn't the amount I asked for. I need more diamonds in order for the new mecha to work properly!" Zoltar yelled. Then he turned to the goons, "Load faster, you idiots! We don't want to be discovered!"

"We are working as fast as we can, Zoltar. I need more time." Marcia replied.

"Zoltar, just because you have been given the throne of Spectra, doesn't give you the right to make such demands." Olaf sneered. "Remember where you came from."

He was answered by a sharp smack across his face. "Shut up, you old fool! You were worthless on Spectra, and you are worthless here. You are lucky I allow you to live!"

Marcia rushed to her father's aid. "Olaf!"

As soon as the goons finished packing the boxes, Zoltar turned to leave. "I had better see twice as many gems, and ten times the amount of diamonds when I return, or you shall be eliminated!" The mechas disappeared, digging their way back underground.

Jason turned to Jimbo.

"Damn Spectra!" He spat. "Now we know why Ms. Tate and Olaf are so gruff. Zoltar is constantly threatening them."

Jimbo nodded. "Yeah, they are kinda stressed out. I hope G- Force shows up soon. Ms. Tate really needs their help."

…_and I'll make sure she gets it_… Jason thought.

888888888888

Olaf left immediately after the mechas departed, and Jimbo soon disappeared as well.

Jason rushed after Marcia as he watched her return to her car. He decided that this time, he would show himself to her.

"Marcia…" He stepped out of the shadows and called out to her.

Her eyes widened. "Jason! I thought I told you to stay put…"

"I'm sorry Marcia, I was worried about you…and now I can see that I had reason to be worried."

"I'll have to explain." Marcia began, "All is not what it seems."

Marcia hastily opened the car door, and whispered hoarsely to her companion. "Get in, quick. I don't want anyone to see you."

Jason did as he was told, and Marcia drove him back to her place. Now he understood why she lived in such a humble dwelling.

"Marcia, I'll help you get rid of Zoltar…" Jason began. "That bastard has been bugging me for a long time, and now, to see what he is doing to you and your father…" The Condor clenched his teeth and balled up his fists.

Marcia placed a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. "Sit down, love. I have to explain some things to you."

Jason sat down on the front porch swing, and the mood was very different than it had been earlier in the evening. The Condor sat rigid, seething with anger at the Spectran leader.

Marcia slid her slim, bony arm around Jason's shoulders. "I have a confession to make." She began, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but now that you've seen Zoltar, I must tell you the truth. My name isn't Marcia…it's Mala. Zoltar is my brother, and Olaf is my father. We are all from the planet Spectra."

"What!?" Jason pulled away from her in disbelief. "I can't believe it, Marcia…Mala…I trusted you…"

"I never lied to you, Jason; I just didn't tell you the whole truth. Our planet is badly polluted, and we need to find somewhere else to live." She took in a deep breath and continued. "Most Spectrans wanted to coexist peacefully on other planets, but the Great Spirit had other plans."

"Great Spirit?" Jason's eyebrows knitted in disgust. He wondered if what Mala was saying to him was true. His heart told him to trust her, but his mind was telling him otherwise.

"Yes, Zoltar became part of a cult that worshipped the evil Spirit. The cult grew rapidly and spread across Spectra, until it became so powerful, that it took over what remained of our rapidly declining planet. The Great Spirit, or Luminous One, as he is referred to, took over my brother's mind, replacing my father and making Zoltar the new leader of Spectra. Father and I resisted, and we were banished here to work for the army along with the rest of the resistance. All of us reside here in Lulo…the mine workers, Fred, Kayla, Renee, Jimbo…everyone is Spectran except you. Zoltar and his Spirit will kill us if we don't do as we are told."

"I don't believe it. Your own brother would kill you?"

Mala nodded. "Yes. Zoltar is so brainwashed that he hardly even recognizes us as his family any more. He would kill us in an instant. Please, Jason. Keep this between us. I will most likely be executed if Zoltar finds out I have shared this information with an earthling."

"Don't worry, Mala. I'm here for you now." Jason relaxed a bit, allowing his heart to take over. He leaned in closer to kiss her. Mala might be Spectran, but he felt as though what she was telling him was the truth.

8888888888

The next morning, they rode together to work, careful to be early enough that no one saw them arrive together. Work began as usual, and Jason drove out to meet Jimbo, ready to load more rocks into the trucks.

"Hey Jase," Jimbo spoke in a hushed tone. "Don't say a word about what you saw last night, ok? You could be killed if you know too much."

"I understand, Jimbo." Jason replied, as he climbed out of his truck. 

"We gotta get twice as much this week. I don't want anything to happen to Ms. Tate. She seems rough on the outside, but she's a real nice lady when you get to know her."

Jason felt a twinge of jealousy at Jimbo's last comment. "And how well do you know Ms. Tate?"

Jimbo chuckled heartily. "Oh no, no…" He threw his hands into the air. "It's not like that. I've just known her family for a long time. I'm just a friend.'

Jason laughed uncomfortably for a moment and then he and Jimbo got back to work.

88888888888

Meanwhile, Princess and Mark arrived in Lulo. The Chief had decided to send them, posing as a married couple, since the mission was taking longer than he had expected.

Anderson knew Jason would not like it, but he was becoming more and more concerned about Jason's well-being. It was decided that Keyop and Tiny would stay behind, and bring in the Phoenix later, if it was needed.

"There's the Lucky Strike mine, now." Princess pointed. "I wonder if Jason is in there?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah, No doubt he'll be glad to see us. I'm hoping he doesn't decide to use us as a dart board for interfering. Just play it cool, Princess. We don't want to blow his cover."

"Got it, Mark."

The pair climbed out of their vehicle and held hands as they walked up to the mine. They were greeted by Fred.

"Welcome to the Lucky Strike!" He drawled. "I'm Prospector Fred. Ya want a small bucket for $10, a medium for $25, or a large for $50? If yer' real serious, I can getcha the giant size, for $100."

Mark handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Give us a large…we're on our honeymoon, and we expect to strike it rich!"

Princess beamed. "Have the customers had much luck today, Fred?"

"Some." Fred smiled as he handed Mark a bucket. "We had a nice size sapphire earlier this morning. I have a feelin' you'll have some good luck today, pretty lady."

"Thanks, Fred." Princess grinned. She eyed her new husband. "Come on, Sweetheart, we have some work to do."

Princess and Mark sifted through their bucket, keeping an eye out for Jason the entire time.

"I don't see him anywhere, Mark. I hope he's ok." Princess whispered as she swished water through the screen.

"Don't worry, Princess. The Chief said he is in charge of deliveries, so he might be down at the mines. We'll see him today, I'm sure of it."

"I certainly hope he hasn't gotten in over his head." The Swan muttered. "What'll we do when we're finished?"

"Easy." Mark stated. "I'll just keep buying buckets."

888888888888888

An hour had passed, and Mark and Princess carried a bucketful of rocks into the appraisal office. They waited in line for another hour, trying to be patient and constantly scanning the area for their teammate. Finally, it was their turn at the desk.

Kayla, a tawny-haired beauty, gazed up and stared only at Mark as she addressed them.

"Looks like you have some great finds here," she stated, as she bent down to examine the rocks under the light.

"This one is an emerald…see the slight hint of green?" She gazed once more into Mark's blue eyes and smiled.

Princess noticed that she was being ignored and was rapidly becoming annoyed.

Kayla picked up another one. "Wow. This is a huge sapphire. It's bigger than the one that was found earlier today."

Mark's eyes widened. "You mean that rusty-looking rock is a sapphire? I would have tossed it away."

"Sapphires look ugly on the outside, but they are beautiful once you look underneath the surface." Kayla giggled flirtatiously.

She gazed back into the bucket, and rinsed off a muddy stone. "Oh my. Did you realize that you had a diamond in here?"

"Uh, no. " Mark replied. "A diamond, huh? Must be beginner's luck."

He chuckled softly and smiled at Kayla.

Princess immediately grabbed him by the arm. "I think it's honeymooner's luck, right, sweetie?" She leaned in and gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek.

Kayla leaned back in her seat and smiled uncomfortably. "Oh, you two just got married. Congratulations!"

She directed her attention back to Mark. "I think a nice piece of jewelry for your new wife would make a great honeymoon gift."

Princess grinned. "Yes, honey, how about a ring? You weren't able to afford an engagement ring, so this diamond we found together is perfect."

She saw Mark clench his jaw. "Anything you say, honey."

The couple spent another half an hour choosing settings and cuts, and finally placed their order.

"Come back tomorrow and it should be ready. Olaf does beautiful work. I think you'll be pleased." Kayla remarked.

"Ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow." Mark waved back to her as he picked up the bucket, and walked toward the exit with Princess.

"We'll see you tomorrow." The Swan corrected him.

88888888888

The pair walked back to the car and plopped down in their seats.

"A diamond ring??" Mark growled.

"Well, we had to order something, and if we're supposed to be married, I need a ring!" Princess huffed.

"But did it have to be a diamond ring? And the most expensive setting they had? The Chief is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about the Chief. Besides, I deserve it after watching you and Kayla drool all over each other."

Mark stiffened. "What are you talking about? I didn't drool. I was just being civil to her."

"Well, regardless, she was drooling all over you." Princess pulled down the rear view mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Look, just forget about it, Mark. It's getting late and we need to find Jason."

"We also need to get settled into our hotel room." Mark grinned devilishly.

Princess snapped back at him. "I don't know what you're smiling about…you're sleeping on the floor." 

"Have it your way, Princess." Mark grumbled. "Let's just go and unpack, and then go over to Jason's. We're sure to find him there."

888888888888

As the daylight faded, Jason trudged into the office, poised to clock out for the day. A deep, gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You look tired, Jason."

He turned back to see Mala smiling warmly at him. She walked over to him and rubbed his sore shoulders.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I could use someone to help me relax. Know anyone?"

"I happen to know just the right woman. Let me lock up and I'll follow you to your place."

Jason watched Mala as she walked out to close the store. If someone had told him a month ago that he would have fallen in love with Zoltar's sister, he would have used them as a pin cushion for his feather shuriken.

But as it happened, he had unwittingly fallen for the slim blonde with the stern, yet beautiful face. He knew all too well that people weren't always what they seemed to be.

What a shock it had been to hear that Zoltar had fallen victim to a cult, and there was actually an evil spirit controlling his actions, and causing him to turn on his family.

How heartbreaking it must have been for Mala and her father...yet they certainly put on a brave face.

8888888888888888888

Mala followed behind Jason in her convertible, speeding down the back roads until they reached his small cottage.

"This is a nice place." She commented, as she walked into the small living room.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of your place. Only yours is a little nicer." Jason replied. "Not much to eat around here…is soup and crackers okay?"

"I didn't come here for the food. I came here for the company. It's fine, Jason. Just don't burn it." She chuckled deeply.

Jason's laughter could be heard from the kitchen. "I'll be careful." He said.

He walked back in and handed her a beer. "Sorry, I don't have any wine."

Mala gazed back at him and smirked. 

He continued. "I need to go and take a shower. Are you ok right here for a minute?"

Mala just nodded back at him and attempted to sip her beer delicately. She watched Jason walk off toward the bathroom.

Her eyebrows rose as she heard him turn on the shower. Then gently, she placed her beer on the table and rose from the sofa. She was going to give Jason a surprise…

888888888888

As Mark finished unpacking his bags, he flopped onto the bed.

"Man, it feels good just to rest for a minute. It was such a long trip here." He complained.

Princess looked up from her book. "No rest for the weary, Commander. We need to go and find Jason."

Mark pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I know, Princess." Then, he noticed what she was doing. "What are you reading?"

"A gem appraisal guide…" She replied. "I figured since we were coming to the mines, I had better know my gems. I brought this, too." She held out an object for Mark to examine.

"A magnifying glass?"

"It's a loupe. Jewelers use them to inspect jewelry. I am going to use it tomorrow on my ring." Princess announced proudly.

"You know, that's what I love about you, Princess, you're always thinking." Mark smiled warmly as he pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to hand his companion her loupe.

She stood up, took the object, and quickly pocketed it.

Mark's arms snaked around her shoulders, and he pulled her in for a hug. "Can I call a truce?"

"No more flirting with the appraiser?"

"You've got it." Mark smiled. "And no more diamond ring orders, ok?"

Princess nodded and smiled.

He released Princess from his embrace and pulled her by the hand. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we've gotta find Jason."

8888888888

Jason pulled back the shower curtain, and white steam billowed into the rest of the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and then handed one to Mala, who was standing behind him in the tub.

"That was incredible." He sighed. "Mala, you are truly an amazing woman. I've never known anyone to be so…"

"Aggressive?" Mala smirked; she was quite pleased with herself. "I've been told I can come across that way..."

She wrapped a towel around her thin body and walked out into the living room. Jason followed her, still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Do you think the soup is ready, Jason? I've worked up an appetite…"

888888888

"Good thing Zark gave us directions." Mark stated as he and Princess pulled into Jason's driveway and walked quietly up to the door.

They saw two cars outside, and only one dim light coming from the back of the house. They decided they had better approach cautiously. It seemed he had a visitor, and they didn't want to jeopardize his cover.

Instead of knocking on the door, they decided to peek in the window first. 

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Their jaws dropped as they watched their teammate, dressed only in a towel, walking into the room carrying a bowl to a woman who looked remarkably like the pictures the Chief had shown them of Marcia Tate...

…and "Ms. Tate" was also draped only in a towel.

"I don't believe it…" Mark whispered.

"Jason…and Ms. Tate?" Princess gasped.

"Come on, Princess, let's go. We can't bother him tonight, but he has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

88888888888888

Jason sat down on the couch, totally disregarding the damp towel that was still wrapped around his waist. He was totally at ease now with Mala at his side.

He had started out thinking of getting to know her as merely a mission, a means to an end, a way to stop Spectra in its tracks. However, the woman he thought was cold and calculating at first, had turned out to be a warm and comforting companion. She was someone who understood him, a kindred spirit.

"People have misjudged me my entire life." Mala admitted as she sipped her soup delicately from her spoon. "My appearance may be intimidating, but I have a tender heart. I just keep it well-guarded. I rarely show this side of myself to anyone. The only person who truly knows me is my father."

"I know what you mean." Jason placed his spoon back into his empty bowl and placed it onto the coffee table. "My friends back at home think I am impatient and hot headed, and I admit, I can be at times, but that's not who I am. And I don't like to show my soft side, much, either…"

He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. So Mala was Spectran…she wasn't a typical Spectran, and she needed his help breaking away from the iron rule of her big brother and the Great Spirit. He decided then and there that he'd find a way to save her, and make her his.

888888

The next morning, Princess and Mark headed back to the Lucky Strike. They were determined to catch up with their teammate and compare notes. And now, they were especially curious to find out why Jason had taken things so far with Ms. Tate.

The pair made their way to the appraisal counter, and were pleased to find that they were early enough to avoid the lines.

Kayla greeted them warmly. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, it's good to see you again! I have your ring right here."

She handed Princess a small, velvet box. Princess opened it and examined it carefully.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kayla grinned proudly.

"I need a closer look," Princess announced, as she pulled the jewelers' loupe out of her pocket.

Kayla looked alarmed. She elbowed the other appraiser, Renee.

After a few minutes of examining the jewel, Princess closed up the magnifying glass and looked Kayla directly in the eyes. "This is nothing but cut glass."

"I beg your pardon?" Kayla replied indignantly.

"I'd like to know where my diamond is, because this is glass." Princess stiffened.

"I don't know where you got your appraisal license, honey, but that is a diamond." Renee stood up and approached Princess.

"Let me speak to your manager." Princess growled. Her posture was becoming more and more dangerous. Mark stood by and watched, ready to jump in if he was needed.

Olaf finally stepped out from a back room.

"What is going on here?" The old man asked. His bushy, white eyebrows knit tightly together.

"This woman is questioning your work," Renee snapped. She pointed an index finger at Princess.

"You replaced my diamond with glass. I want to know where the diamond is!" The Swan stood her ground.

Tempers flared, and angry voices filled the shop.

Finally, a familiar face stepped out from the shadows.

Princess bit her tongue to keep herself from calling out his name.

"Jason!" Kayla cried. "This woman thinks we replaced her diamond with glass! Isn't that ridiculous?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he eyed his teammates. _How dare they come in and stir things up…  
_  
"It's ok, ladies. Get back to work. I am sure we can come up with some sort of compromise." Jason spoke smoothly as he cupped a hand on Princess' shoulder.

"Come with me, ma'am. I'll introduce you to Ms. Tate, the owner of this establishment."

He walked the pair around the corner, avoided Mala's office, and led them to the back of the shop.

"What are you doing here?" Jason whispered apprehensively. "You're messing everything up!"

"We just came to help investigate, Jason. I believe they are replacing all of the gems with cut glass, and keeping the gems for themselves." Princess retaliated.

"I know that already. Look…I'll meet you later on tonight and fill you in. Just…lay low for a while, ok?"

"Meet us at the Red Bank Inn tonight at 8, then. We'll be waiting, Jason…don't be late." Mark ordered.

88888888888888888

It was rapidly growing darker outside, and Jason whistled appreciatively as he passed Mala's office door on his way to clock out, flashing her a quick wink and a smile. He had planned on going back to her office to talk, but was sidetracked by Olaf.

"I didn't get to talk to you about what you did earlier." The old man said gruffly.

"I know, Olaf, I know it wasn't my place to intervene, but Marcia wasn't around." Jason defended his actions. 

" I was going to say 'thank you'…Marcia would be happy to know that you believe in her company the way you do."

"I believe in Marcia, Olaf…" Jason stared directly into Olaf's cloudy blue eyes.

Olaf didn't respond. He just nodded and turned to leave.

888888888888

Mark eyed the clock on the wall. "He's late."

"Later than usual." Princess agreed. "You don't think he's with Marcia again, do you?"

Mark shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know. But we're going to go and track him down. This is ridiculous."

8888888888888888

Olaf's departure was hindered by a loud crash coming from Marcia's office.

Jason and Olaf darted back to the office to see Marcia being escorted outside by several green suited goons.

They followed the procession, only to find the caped leader of Spectra in their midst once again.

"Where are my gems, sister?" Zoltar bellowed. "You've had enough time, you pitiful excuse for a Spectran."

"I have some, brother. Just give me more time…" The tall, thin blonde struggled in her captors' grip.

The purple clad villain grimaced. "You have no allegiance to your home planet. You are a TRAITOR! And traitors must be executed immediately."

A huge crowd of goons trained their weapons on Mala. Jason heard the click of the weapons as they were made ready to fire.

"Don't you touch her, Zoltar!" Jason swaggered out among the crowd. His gun was already in his hand.

"You fool! You are outnumbered. You will be taken down easily by my men."

"Not before I kill you first," Jason sneered.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. Jason dropped his gun.

"I won't let you kill my son!" Olaf howled as he pulled the Condor to the ground. It seemed that the old grump still had feelings for his wicked offspring.

"Nicely done father. I may spare your life this time as a reward." Zoltar's lips curled in a cruel grin.

"You must allow Mala to live, too…" The old man demanded hoarsely.

"Very well. Perhaps she will get the gems I require after all. And it seems I already have someone to take her place." Zoltar sneered, as his attention went back to the Condor, who stood with his hands in the air, scowling at his enemy.

"Tie him to that post!" Zoltar ordered.

Immediately the goons scattered, gathering ropes and chains from their mechas. They bound Jason tightly to the post, and readied the firing squad. Jason glared at his captors and reached back with his fingers, firmly pressing the face plate of his communicator, in an effort to call his friends with a bird scramble. However, he doubted they'd get to him in time.

Zoltar had always had a flair for the dramatic, and this was no exception. He had planned to videotape this execution for use on planet Spectra, to show his minions what happens to those who oppose him. The cameras were fixed onto the crab mechas to capture the event from every possible angle.

Mala watched in horror as her new found lover, one of the only people who knew who she really was, was about to be taken from her. She stood by, helpless against her brother.

"Ready!" The goons called out in unison.

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

The guns blazed forth with orange bursts and deafening blasts. Jason winced, shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for the bullets to strike him down.

However, the bullets never hit.

"Mala...NOOO!" A piercing cry came from the direction of the old man.

He opened his eyes and looked around him. The men were standing quietly in position. Their guns were lowered, and they were astonished. They were all staring at the two bodies that stretched out at Jason's feet.

Jason looked down, hoping he would awaken from this nightmare. Both Mala and Olaf lay before him, riddled with bullets and gasping for air. It was evident that Mala tried to shield her lover from the blasts, and her father tried to protect her at the last possible moment.

Jason cried out, but his scream was overpowered by the shrieks of sheer terror from the goons. One after another fell to the ground, dead as two white shadows entered the scene.

"This is the end of the line, Zoltar! Your gem mining days are over!" The Eagle shouted.

Mark and Princess launched attacks on goon after goon, until the remaining offenders, including Zoltar, scurried back to their mechas and scuttled away. 

Princess rushed over to untie Jason. "Jason!" She cried. "Are you ok?"

Jason didn't reply.

Olaf had already passed on, but Mala was still struggling to breathe. He immediately bent down and cradled the dying Mala in his arms. "Mala! Please, don't leave me!"

Princess and Mark looked at each other. "Did he say Mala?" Mark whispered.

"I thought she was Marcia Tate..." Princess remarked softly.

As they observed their teammate's suffering, they felt helpless. There was no way to comfort him. Tears welled up in Princess' eyes as she buried her face in Mark's chest.

Mala coughed and sputtered as she tried to speak once more to Jason. "Thank you, Jason, for believing in me. I wish things had been different, but I will always be with you…"

"I will seek revenge on your brother, I swear it. Don't leave me. Mala, please…I…" Jason choked out the words, but he couldn't finish. The woman he had grown to love so deeply had breathed her last breath.

Jason tenderly laid Mala's body down on the ground next to her father. Then he stood up and punched the post, where he had been tied, and hung his head in defeat.

Princess placed a hand softly on his shoulder. He began to speak.

"She was Zoltar's sister. Olaf was their father. Zoltar is being controlled by an evil spirit, and Mala and the others didn't approve. They were banished here to collect jewels for Spectra."

He sighed shakily and continued. "I was just doing my job, getting close to her for the information, and I fell hard for her."

Mark's eyes widened. "You fell in love with Zoltar's sister?"

"That's right, I fell in love with the enemy. But she wasn't what she seemed. She was misunderstood. She loved me, too. That's why she died. I guess the curse continues, huh?"

"Jason..." Princess reached out to comfort her friend, but it was no use.

Mark pulled her gently back. "Don't worry, Princess, he just needs some time."

They both watched the Condor trod slowly to his car and drive away.


End file.
